1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball cock including a housing of a thermoplastic material, wherein the housing is composed of two parts which are integrally connected to each other in an inseparable and tight manner. The ball plug of the ball cock is made integrally with a pivot of plastics material. The pivot is mounted in a bore extending transversely of the passage opening. A sealing means is provided for sealing the pivot to the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ball cock of the above-described type is known from Swiss reference 588,651. For assembling the ball plug with pivot in one of the housing parts, it is necessary that the pivot part required for fastening the handle is bent or angled. However, the insertion of the ball plug with pivot is still complicated and can be automated only at great expense. The complicated shape of the pivot also makes the assembly of the handle complicated and difficult to automate.
Also known in the art are ball cocks with housings which are composed to two parts, for example, from British Patent 920,037. The plane of separation of the two housing parts extends through the center of the pivot and the two housing parts are releasably connected to each other, for example, by means of screws. This ball cock has the disadvantage that the single-piece, complicated sealing ring must be slid over the ball plug pivot, so that the assembly is also very complicated, particularly also due to the screw connection. Thus, this ball cock is also not suitable for an economical and automated assembly.